Unexpected Surprise
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Ryou finds himself wanting to seduce his sadistic Yami, by any means possible, and that includes learning how to dance just so he can give the ancient king of thieves a memorable sexy lap dance. Is Ryou able to pull it off? Well read on to find out.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, therefore I make no form of profit in the making of this fan-fiction.

**Author's Notes:**Hey guys! I am back for another posting, this time with some erotically, juicy smut of the best pairing in the world: Tender-Shipping! Well, to me this is the best pairing ever, and to others it is not. But I have no issues with that, as I write my most hated pairing, and I do it all for the one I treasure. Anyway enjoy this juicy one-shot!

**Summary:**Ryou finds himself wanting to seduce his sadistic Yami, by any means possible, and that includes learning how to dance just so he can give the ancient king of thieves a memorable sexy lap dance. Is Ryou able to pull it off? Well read on to find out.

**Warnings:**** Boy-Love, Hot lemon, cross-dressing, kinks and of course Tea bashing at every chance possible. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Pairings:**Tendershipping with mentions of Bronzeshipping and Puzzleshipping.

It had been another hot, and busy day for our favourite young Hikari; Ryou Bakura. Who was currently pacing back and forth his best friend Yugis' living room, his normally long neat snowy white locks were currently tied back into a neat pony-tail, while his lithe form was adorned in his signature blue and white striped t-shirt and blue jeans. His blue and white trainers however, were not upon his white sock cladded feet, but out by the front door along with his best friend Mariks.

Marik, a young Egyptian caramel tanned effeminate male, had been sat watching Ryou pacing back and forth with his light lavender orbs, and sighing deeply before brushing several strands of his golden yellow blonde locks out of his face; his legs which were crossed on the only recliner in the living area were cladded in a pair of dark blue trousers, and his signature lilac coloured vest styled shirt that adorned his lean toned torso. Of course this top of Mariks revealed his toned mid-riff, while his slender arms were adorned in golden bangles.

Sighing out again just as Yugi sauntered into the living room carrying a tray of drinks and snacks before sitting down upon the couch, his short legs were adorned in navy blue trousers, while his small torso was adorned in a black styled muscle shirt, and a black belt like collar around his throat. Yugis amethyst orbs watched Ryou also while golden yellow bangs feel into his eyes, while the black and red of his hair kept out of his face

"Bakura-kun, are you really sure you want to do this?" Yugi suddenly asked, worry evident within his voice as he followed Ryou pacing back and forth

"I… I have to Yugi-Kun. I mean… How else am I going to… well you know impress him?" Ryou stated though with a question, as he stopped his pacing only to gaze his beautiful doe like milk chocolate brown orbs towards his smaller friend, "I can't exactly satisfy him how you two satisfy your Yamis"

"Ry-Chan, you don't need to be great at sex to satisfy him. If he doesn't like your performance, then it is his frigging loss" Marik stated, his voice was husky and accented gorgeously with an Egyptian accent, though his statement only caused Ryou to flush bright red

"Ignore Marik, Bakura-Kun. I mean there are other ways to satisfy him, but learning to Lap dance? Isn't that a bit much? What if he doesn't like lap dances?" Yugi asked, though the smaller of the three males did have a good point. How did Ryou know that learning how to Lap dance would satisfy his own Yami?

"Well I heard him and Mariku talking about it yesterday, when Marik was over. I was cooking dinner while Marik was using the rest room, that is when I overheard Bakura saying, and I do quote: 'I'd love it, if my own Yadonushi would lap dance and other such things for me. You and that bloody pharaoh are lucky, you don't have a frigid virgin Hikari'" Ryou explained, with a faint blush dusting the bridge of his nose, while rubbing at the back of his neck nervously

"You're still a virgin!?" Both Yugi and Marik gasped out at the same time, causing Ryou to flush a brighter red before nodding weakly

"Well then, we are going to have to teach you some things Ry-Chan" Marik explained simply, glancing over to Yugi who only simply nodded, "Well then, I can teach you how to lap dance, and other dances such as Egyptian belly dancing. Bakura is bound to find that hot on you" Marik stated winking at his flushing friend, before glancing towards Yugi who was giggling

"And I can teach you things that are not necessarily considered erotic or sexy, but definitely work great to seduce someone you like" Yugi said softly, gaining a nod from Marik, and then a small nod from Ryou before the three sat around the kitchen table to set out a set routine plan for Ryou.

As the weeks passed, Marik had taught Ryou pretty much all the basics for a simple Lap dance, and pointers for the obviously inexperienced Hikari to keep in mind. While Yugi showed Ryou things such as outfits he could wear, to just simply entice and tease the young British teenagers own Yami, and giving Ryou a wide choice of ways to wear his long hair just so that he could pull off Mariks lap dance lessons easier.

So on the last day of spending a day out with Yugi, Ryou had brought himself something that both Marik as well as Yugi with help of Atem and Mariku; Ryou now had an outfit he could wear, that was apparently sure to make Bakura squirm in his seat, and not just in his seat according to Atem and Mariku. Of course this elicited Ryous pale alabaster flesh to stain crimson, as he made his way home making sure that he still had his and Bakuras shared mind-link sealed, and he had managed to keep what he had been doing a complete secret and mystery to his own Yami.

Reaching his front door, Ryou quickly shifted through his jean pocket for his front door key, and then proceeded to pull it from his jeans pocket to slip the silver key into the keys lock; before turning it to the right, and unlocking his front door with a small sigh. Entering past the threshold quickly, Ryou kicked the door shut before removing his trainers to leave them by the front door, and then proceeded to walk along the hallway into the main living area; to see his sadistic Yami slouched on the couch watching the television, and muttering to himself about being hungry which caused Ryou to gasp before darting his eyes to the clock and quickly placing his bag down upon the dining table

"I'm h-home 'Kura! Sorry for erm… being late" Ryou spoke up nervously before rushing straight into the kitchen, and started to prepare the two occupants of his houses dinner

"Where have you bloody been all day?" a dark, though British accented voice sounded, causing Ryou to jump and glance towards the kitchen door

"I… I'm sorry B-Bakura. Me, Yugi and Marik went into town to do some shopping" Ryou explained, though weakly while glancing towards the slightly taller than himself white haired male.

Though, Bakura as Ryou had called him was very similar to Ryou in looks, and very different at the exact same time. Where Ryou had neat flowing mid-back length white hair, Bakura had unruly spiked out white long hair that looked as if it could do with a good brushing, and instead of the doe like milk chocolate brown orbs like Ryou had; Bakura had slanted russet coloured eyes that looked cold, and threatening with a masculine body build instead of a lithe almost girlie looking form

"Well hurry up and make dinner, I am bloody starving" Bakura stated with a cold tone lacing his words, and causing Ryou to gulp thickly before returning back to the living room to allow Ryou to get on with his chore of cooking.

Almost an hour later, Ryou was sat at the kitchen table with Bakura finishing off their dinner, and talking about what they had been doing all day. Bakura of course, as Ryou noticed done what he did every day. Sat around the house watching horror flicks, cleaning his many prized daggers for half a morning before returning them back to their safe box, and eating a load of junk food while waiting for Ryou to get home so they could have dinner. Sighing softly at Bakuras habits, Ryou just smiled softly towards the slightly older male, and explained his day of shopping with his fellow Hikaris. Making sure not to mention about having the sadistic Yamis fellow Yamis with them, and picking out almost slutty yet provocative outfits to seduce the albino sadistic Yami

"After I have… have washed up, I am going for a bath" Ryou suddenly stated, while collecting the used dishes from the table, and walking over to the sink to start washing up

"Yeah sure, after that we can watch some films in bed if you want" Bakura responded, causing Ryou to blush a deep crimson

"Y-Yeah… s-sounds fun" Ryou stuttered nervously, while glancing towards Bakura who just simply offered the teenager his signature smirk, and walked back into the living area while leaving Ryou to wash up.

While alone in the kitchen doing the dishes, Ryou thought over in his head how he would pull this small surprise off, and groaned lowly while pulling the plug from the kitchen sinks basin to allow the dirty water to swirl down the drain. After rinsing out the sink thoroughly, Ryou dried off his hands on the tee-towel hanging on one of the cupboard handles, and headed into the living room to grab for his shopping bag before making his way up to his and Bakuras bedroom.

Sighing deeply while in the bathroom, Ryou watched as the bath slowly began to fill with the jasmine scented bath oil scented water, and thinking back on the day he and Bakura had actually gotten together as a couple. It had been almost a year now, yet Ryou still hadn't given himself completely to Bakura, and he knew that sooner or later Bakura would no doubt snap; something he didn't want to happen, and being the coy, frigid virgin he was; Ryou found it hard to tell Bakura in any way that he was actually ready, and therefore every time he had a chance he froze up and practically ran away from the subject.

Feeling rather stupid and pathetic about the way he had been acting towards his boyfriend, Ryou knew that he had to sooner rather later give himself to Bakura before the elder male either raped him; from being extremely sexually frustrated or dumping him for someone else who would put out instantly, and be able to satisfy his every need and desire. At those small upsetting thoughts, Ryou remembered Tea had often thrown herself at Bakura, and begged for the sadistic male to literally screw her brains out; remembering that caused Ryou to clench his tiny fists and punch the bathroom side, as he remembered that Tea had also attempted to get Atem and Mariku to sleep with her

"Oh my! Tea really is a whore" Ryou murmured to himself, as he quickly turned off the water faucets to the bath, and began to strip off each of his articles of clothing; discarding them into the wash basket, and then slipping slowly into his relaxing hot jasmine scented bath.

Allowing the almost scolding water to splash over the side of the bath, Ryou relaxed completely as he slowly slipped beneath the water's surface, and allowed the scented water to soak into his hair; making sure to get it thoroughly wet so that he could soon wash it, and then focus on scrubbing up his entire body. Doe like milk chocolate brown orbs gazed up at the smoke steamed bathroom ceiling, while allowing different outcomes of his planned idea to run through his mind; yet each a different ending, and Ryou couldn't find a happy ending to any of them.

Releasing an almost defeated sigh to slip from his lips, Ryou pulled himself to sit up within the bath, and grabbed for his scented shampoo so that he could thoroughly wash his hair. Spending a good twenty minutes on just making sure his hair was thoroughly washed, Ryou sighed for the hundredth time that day while watching the way the water splashed lightly around him, and continued on with washing and cleansing his body.

Almost an hour after first getting into the bath, Ryou was just getting out as he reached for one of the white fluffy towels draped over the towel heater, and quickly rubbed his body down; before vigorously rubbing the slightly damp towel through his soaking wet hair. Once Ryou believed he was dried enough, he left the bathroom with a second towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair-dryer and hair brush in hand; as he walked slowly along the hallway to his and Bakuras bedroom, so that he could get himself ready for his small little surprise.

However down stairs in the living room, Bakura had been slouched on the couch watching yet another horror film, and drinking down his first bottle of beer while he waited for Ryou to get ready for bed. Deep yet cold looking russet orbs glanced up towards the stairway, to catch a glimpse of Ryou heading back into their bedroom, and then listened as the bedroom door shut slowly leaving him in complete silence; except for of course the screams of pain, and laughter from the television was all that echoed throughout the room.

Groaning out loudly, Bakura glanced back towards his film before turning his gaze to the house phone. Smirking to himself, Bakura pulled himself from his slouched seat upon the couch, to make his way quickly over to the large glass door cabinet in the living area, and grabbing for the phones receiver as he quickly dialled in someone's number and waited for several moments before someone answered

"Hello, Ishtar residence. Marik speaking" Came Mariks husky sounding voice, causing Bakura to smirk much wider

"Marik its Bakura, is your idiot boyfriend there?" Bakura asked simply, as he leaned against the wall nearest to the cabinet

"Yeah, guessing you want to talk with him?"

"I wouldn't off asked if he was there, if I didn't want to talk to him. Seriously, I bloody swear you are just as much of an idiot as he is" Bakura hissed coldly, glaring at the phone as if he could blow it up with his mind; or blow Marik up, either would have been fine with him

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Marik stated over the phone, before shouting off into the distance, "Mariku! Fluffy wants you!"

"Quit bloody calling me that Marik!" Bakura hissed down the phone, growling at the back of his throat, and listening to not just what was happening on the other side of the phone; but what was happening in the bedroom just upstairs

"What is it, Bakura?" A deep sounding double spoken voice sounded, causing Bakura to jump slightly

"Listen, you know we normally go out on Friday nights? Well it Friday, and you haven't given me any times, what the bloody hell is going on?" Bakura asked, it was evident that he was pissed off, and wanted to be going out doing something

"Have you forgotten, Bakura?" That same eerie sounding voice spoke again

"Forgotten what, Mariku?" Bakura responded, while trying to remember if he had actually forgotten anything

"You must really be an idiot, today is the day you, me and Pharaoh boy got with our Hikaris. It been exactly one year today" Mariku as he had been called explained, before sighing deeply, "We all agreed that, our yearly anniversaries, our birthdays and other special days we wouldn't go out drinking"

"Fuck! I forgot about that, but wait a minute! Ryou hasn't exactly said anything about today either" Bakura explained as he heard a loud banging of something falling over above him

"Well, Maybe he was hoping to surprise you with something, I mean in the whole year you have been together, and I mean this; but neither of you have exactly had sex yet have you? Maybe little Cream-Puff wanted to wait till today" Mariku explained almost simply, knowing that Bakura had been going insane since he asked Ryou out, and just because he still hadn't gotten the chance to have Ryou in the way he had wanted

"Maybe, but I honestly doubt it. Ryou is frigid, and too shy to even think of that stuff. Plus he changes the subject every time I question him, and I am at my wits end" Bakura grumbled, before sighing deeply, "But whatever, have yourself a good bloody night" Bakura hissed before hanging up, and sauntering back over to the couch to slouch down upon the cushions.

Still alone up in their bedroom, Ryou sighed out rather deeply, and gazed at his reflection within the mirror upon the back of his wardrobe door. His normally long flowing white locks, had been pulled back into a seemingly tight pony-tail with blue ribbons decorating the snowy white of his long hair, and his lithe feminine form was cladded in a small just below the bottom red silk dress; with what Marik had told him was a garter belt round his right thigh, with almost lace like stockings in a rich red colour, and around his pale expanse of a throat was a silken red ribbon.

The red that adorned his lithe form contrasted almost beautifully with his pale white flesh, his doe like milk chocolate brown orbs sparkled almost while trailing over his reflection; before Ryou grabbed for the lace styled elbow gloves he had purchased, and carefully pulled them on before grabbing his vanity table chair. Placing the oak coloured wood chair near their double bed, Ryou grabbed for the last item within his shopping bag, and placed it upon the bedside table with a deep crimson blush touching his pale flesh.

Once ready, Ryou inhaled a deep lungful of air, and then slowly released it before sauntering over to the bedroom door. Opening it slowly and nervously, Ryou quickly walked over to the small stereo beside his vanity table, and carefully slipped in one of the CD's he had loaned of Marik. Picking the piece of music he had been practising to, Ryou paused the music before it could play, and cleared his throat

"B-Bakura! Can you help me with my hair please!" Ryou called loudly, as he heard the tell-tale signs of Bakura grumbling a response before the sound of heavy footing echoed up the stairs.

Grinning almost deviously, Ryou quickly hit play on the stereo, and darted to stand behind the door. Preying Bakura would fall for his little trap, as well as enjoy what it was Ryou had worked so hard on, and all to give Bakura what the young Hikari knew the sadistic Yami wanted most. Sighing lowly, Ryous breath caught in his throat when he heard Bakura pause at the doorway

"Ryou? I thought we were watching films, not listening to music" Bakura asked, before walking into the bedroom, and blinking at what he saw. A small bottle of clear liquid was sitting on the bedside table, while Ryous vanity chair was situated almost in the center of the room, and the music playing almost relaxingly in the background, "Ryou?"

"I… I was thinking of… of something different" Ryou murmured lowly, as he closed the bedroom door, and walked up behind Bakura to wrap his arms around the elder males torso

"What do you bloody mean?" Bakura questioned, as he turned to face Ryou, only to stare wide eyed at his sweet innocent Hikari, "Ryou what are-?"

"Just… erm just shush" Ryou whispered lowly, still evidently nervous with what he was going to do, Ryou slowly pushed Bakura back towards the vanity chair, and pushed him to sit down.

Once Bakura was seated upon the pale blue cushioned seat, Ryou blushed slightly when he noticed the slight bulge growing within his Yamis tight fitting denim jeans; only causing Ryou to gulp lightly as he slowly trailed his lace gloved fingers over Bakuras opened shirt cladded torso, and teasingly pushed it off of the elder males shoulders to allow it to fall over Bakuras muscled biceps. Raising a curious brow at his Hikaris actions, Bakura just simply sat back to watch what Ryou was going to do, and allowing the younger of them to trail his fingers over his now bare chest before leaning forward to whisper

"I love you 'Kura" and with Ryous soft words spoken, Ryou slowly stepped away from Bakura, and began to slowly sway his hips and body to the thumping of the music.

Bakura just sat staring in awe at his Hikari, the apparent innocent virgin boy; was wearing a rather provocative sexy outfit, and giving Bakura a little sexy dance in the privacy of their own home. A very faint pink traced over the bridge of Bakuras nose, as he watched Ryou twirl, and move his body to the music. Before the said Hikari slowly stepped closer to Bakura, to stand almost between the elders legs, and continued to sway his hips; while trailing his slender fingers over his own body, and then down over Bakuras torso. Stopping at the tightly fastened jeans, before dropping down to unfasten the constricting fabric, and allowing Bakuras obviously throbbing need to breath just a little easier; before thrusting his full body back into a standing position, and continuing to twirl and sway his body.

Occasionally grinding his firm rounded ass against Bakuras groin, giggling coyly as he done several small twirls, and walked around the chair Bakura had been sitting in; before doing something rather sexy in its own way, and that was carefully sliding into Bakuras lap. Their noses touching slightly while Ryou grinded his groin into Bakuras with small panted, breathy moans slipping from Ryous throat to mingle with each of Bakuras exhaled breaths, and sending small electric shocks throughout Bakuras body; as the before mentioned placed his hands upon Ryous lean hips, only to have them swatted away playfully, and earning a harsher press of their groins rubbing against each other.

All the while, Ryous pale flesh was heated with a deep blush, and his heartbeat was pounding within his chest; giving him even more adrenaline that pushed him further, and gave him courage to continue dancing and sexually tease his sadistic Yami of a boyfriend. Before giving Bakura a quick peak on the cheek, as he slipped out of Bakuras lap to spin around so that his back was the elder male; as he leaned forward with his doe like chocolate brown orbs half lidded, and trailing his fingers from his toes up his torso. Watching Bakura from beneath his half lidded orbs, and catching the small sounding gulp that slipped from Bakuras throat; before gasping softly when calloused hands gripped at his hips, and pulled him back so that he was sitting in Bakuras lap

"B-Bakura… l-let go" Ryou pleaded weakly, while trying to get out of Bakuras light grip, and causing his firm rounded behind to ground into Bakuras throbbing aching need

"I don't think so, Ryou. Not after that" Bakura purred huskily into Ryous ear, before taking that same lobe into his mouth, and nibbling it softly while trailing his hands from Ryous hips; up his lithe torso and then back down his sides

"P-Please… 'K-Kura" Ryou whimpered lowly, thrashing in Bakuras lap while trying to get free

"Don't think so Yadonushi" Bakura purred hungrily, before gripping the boys hips, and rocking his own up against Ryous sweet firm behind

"P-Please…. At least let me… f-face you" Ryou whispered, as he gripped at Bakuras wrists, sighing softly when he actually felt Bakura release his grip, and giving him the room he needed to move off of Bakuras lap; only to turn around to face Bakura with a crimson stained face, and visibly shaking with nerves as he climbed back into Bakuras lap.

Smirking at the noticeable nervous shivers running through Ryous lithe form, Bakura shifted his hips slightly to give Ryou the room to sit on his knees while still over Bakura, and giving the sadistic Yami the perfect view of Ryous flushed face as well as the scanty red outfit the innocent Hikari was wearing. Once Ryou had shifted his own body, he yelped loudly when he felt Bakura grip at his hips, and thrust his own up into Ryous; causing Ryou to release a startled gasped out moan, and tilting his head back slightly

"B-Bakura…"

"You are so gorgeous Ryou" Bakura murmured huskily, before pulling Ryou flush against his own torso, and lifting them both up off of the chair while holding the shaking teen within his arms; before carefully taking the several steps needed to throw Ryou down upon their large double bed, "Now I have a question for you, my delicious little Hikari"

"W-What is it… B-Bakura?" Ryou whispered, while staring up into the hungry gaze that had captured his own almost hypnotically

"When the hell did you learn to do that?" Bakura questioned, before leaning down to pepper tender kisses over Ryous flushed flesh, starting from the collar-bone, and working slowly down

"M-Marik… mmm… 'K-Kura… Marik taught me!" Ryou cried out, feeling his heart slamming into his rib cage, so harshly that he was frightened almost that it would break through his ribcage

"Oh really, and why pray tell did you want to learn?" Bakura continued to question his innocent Hikari, while slowly pushing the skimpy straps of the red silken dress off of Ryous alabaster fleshed shoulders, and continuing to trail tender kisses down over each piece of Ryous slowly revealed flesh

"To… uh…mmm…t-to… s-satisfy… you! G-God 'K-Kura!" Ryou cried out, arching his back in a perfect bow like motion, and allowing Bakura to easily slip the silken dress of sorts off of his body; only to have it ripped clean off before it was tossed off to the floor somewhere within their bedroom

"To satisfy me? Why would you want to do that?" Bakura questioned, as he stopped everything he was doing, so he could stare down at Ryou who was flushing a darker red

"B-Because… well, you've been really p-patient with me. I didn't w-want you leaving me, i-if I didn't… didn't give you… well it" Ryou spoke up, though nervously and stuttering as he turned his doe like chocolate brown orbs to stare at anything, that wasn't the look within Bakuras cold slanted russet orbs

"Ryou… I wouldn't have left you. I would have waited for an eternity for you, I didn't care that we weren't having sex. All the time I could see you smile and laugh, that was good enough for me, and it made me want to wait all the more longer" Bakura explained softly, while lovingly stroking at Ryous cheek, "Plus, whenever I did want it, I just jacked one of, and every time I did, I thought of you. Because, Ryou, you are who I want. I don't want anyone else"

"R-Really, 'Kura?" Ryou asked weakly, as he turned his doe like chocolate brown orbs back to stare up into Bakuras, and gazed into those cold depths

"Yes Ryou. I wouldn't settle for anything less, than the perfect angel" Bakura purred lovingly, as he leaned forward only to capture Ryous soft rose petal like lips.

Eliciting a small startled gasp to erupt from Ryous slightly parted lips, before the before mentioned wrapped his still lace gloved arms; around Bakuras neck to pull him closer to his half naked lithe form, and allowing the elder of the two the chance to deepen their heated kiss. Which of course, Bakura wasted no time in darting his moist pink muscle from between his lips; to lightly trail it over Ryous bottom lip before taking said lip between his teeth to nibble lightly, and requesting entrance into the only sweet cavern he wanted.

Gasping at Bakuras small action, Ryou did in fact part his lips slightly more with a small panted moan slipping from his mouth, and giving Bakura the entrance he wanted to map out Ryous mouth; before teasingly inviting Ryous own coy pink muscle to a heated tongue tied dance of passion. Eliciting louder moans to slip from Ryous throat, along with husky sounding groans to ripple within Bakuras throat, while lacing their fingers together above Ryous head, and allowing Bakura to grind his open denim cladded groin to rub slowly against Ryous skimpy red laced panties; that barely even covered the younger males slowly throbbing erection, and giving Bakura the pleasure of knowing that only he would ever see Ryou dressed up so scantily and slutty.

With his thoughts all over the place, Bakura groaned once more as he deepened his initiated kiss, and eliciting a louder muffled sounding moan to rip from Ryous throat; before breaking the kiss slowly to trail tender soft kisses down along Ryous jawline, towards the expanse of his neck to rip the red silken ribbon with his teeth, from around Ryous throat giving him more access to the Hikaris pale smooth neck, and giving him the chance to litter even more tender kisses over Ryous heated flesh. Before nipping at one small sensitive spot just below Ryous ear, eliciting louder gasped out moans to rip from Ryous throat; as slender red laced covered fingers gripped at Bakuras unruly white locks; after breaking away from Bakuras hands that slowly started to dance over Ryous flesh, and tugging the elder males hair harshly while arching his back at the same time he tilted his head back.

Bakura only smirked against Ryous smooth flesh, before trailing his kisses mixed with loving nips down over Ryous collar-bone, to the top of Ryous chest where he teasingly kissed down the center; before flicking his pink moist muscle against Ryous heated flesh, and then moving over to take the teenagers' slightly aroused pink left nipple into his mouth. All while Bakuras left hand lightly scratched down Ryous torso before taking the abandoned right aroused pink nub between his fingers, tweaking it slightly while occasionally rolling it between his index finger and thumb; causing small sparks of pleasure to ripple throughout Ryous lithe writhing form, and eliciting loud sexual sounding moans to echo around their bedroom.

The mixture of the two stimulations had Ryou moaning and panting breathlessly, while arching his back perfectly off of their bed to push his chest into Bakuras warmth, and begging loudly for more pleasure to be bestowed upon his shivering writhing slightly sticky body

"B-Bakura… a-ahh… ugnnnn… hah… p-please" Ryou cried out, when Bakura lightly scratched the nail of his index finger over the hardened tip of Ryous nipple, and causing the before mentioned to moan out louder still, "P-Please… 'K-Kura! M-More"

"As you wish, Ryou" Bakura purred out huskily, before licking a slow trail from Ryous left erected nub, to the right and tormenting the teenagers body even more; by only switching which nipple he lightly sucked and bit.

Within minutes, Ryou was crying out louder, while bucking his lean hips up into Bakuras groin, and causing both males to groan deep in the back of their throats. Before Bakura trailed his sharp pointed nails down over Ryous sides, while his lips kissed every inch of the teenagers' perspirating flesh, and working down to the apex between Ryous thighs; where Bakura slowly rubbed his right palm against the lacy fabric, and causing a small yet pleasurable friction to have Ryou gasping and moaning out louder than before

"B-Bakur-ah! P-please… it hurts…" Ryou whimpered weakly, as he fisted the dark navy blue sheets upon their bed, and arching his back once more

"Okay, just relax babe" Bakura whispered huskily, before licking from the exposed tip of Ryous throbbing, blood engorged cock all the way down over the lace panties; to the base of Ryous erection before working back up, and eliciting startled gasps to rip from Ryous throat.

With each of Bakuras tormented teasing ministrations, Ryou cried out louder and louder, before a startled loud gasp ripped from the teenagers' throat when the lacy panties that barely covered him were ripped literally in half, and tossed to the side of the bed before an extremely hot heat enveloped the head of Ryous throbbing erection. Once more eliciting a startled gasped out moan to slip from Ryous throat, as Bakura himself flicked his pink moist muscle against the leaking tip, while occasionally darting into the small slit, and causing Ryou to moan out loudly while thrusting his lean hips up and forcing Bakura to take more of his throbbing length into his mouth.

Groaning at the back of his throat, Bakura trailed his hands over Ryous lean yet beautifully sculptured hips, and held them down to the bed while engulfing the whole of Ryous length into his mouth; humming huskily around the blunt head that brushed the back of his throat, while allowing his throat to torturously constrict around the throbbing head, before pulling back slowly while lightly grazing his teeth along the hardened shaft. Eliciting loud gasped out needy moans to reverberate from Ryous throat, as said teen attempted to buck his hips up into Bakuras warm moist cavern to feel more, while gripping at the bed sheets tightly in his fists as his alabaster knuckles turned even more white from beneath his lace gloves; while tossing his head side to side with Bakuras name rolling huskily off of his tongue

"B-Bakura! God… m-more! P-please I w-wa-ah!" Ryou screamed out, pleasure mixed with intense electric sparks shooting down his hardened shaft straight to his groin, and causing the young teenager to throw his head back while curling his toes in the bed spread.

Noticing the slight, yet sudden change; Bakura smirked around Ryous length before deep throating the whole length, and swallowing around the blunt head. This action alone had Ryou screaming out so loud, the neighbours were sure to of heard, and yet Bakura didn't seem to care as he released Ryous hips to trail his right hand down between Ryous thighs; to cup and fondle lightly at the younger males' sack with his talented fingers, and causing one final scream to rip from Ryous throat before Bakuras own throat was coated; and filled with a large amount of warm sticky substance.

Gulping down every drop quickly, Bakura released Ryous now flaccid length from within his mouth, as he licked it clean from any escaped droplet of Ryous release. Sending small sensual shivers to rack throughout Ryous lithe form, before trailing slow kisses from Ryous pelvis; up over his abdomen towards the teenagers' shoulder, and then up to the slightly parted lips waiting to be ravaged. Which Bakura did instantly, by crushing his lips harshly against Ryous, eliciting a startled yet almost husky sounding moan to slip from Ryous throat; as said Hikari tasted himself upon his boyfriends tongue, and pulling the older male closer to his body while slowly wrapping his legs around Bakuras.

Breaking their kiss moments later, Bakura smirked down at his lighter half, as he watched the way Ryous flushed face became redder with each second, and the rapid movement of his chest rising and falling with his quick breaths. Eliciting a small husky chuckle to rumble within Bakuras throat, before Bakura turned his slanted russet orbs over to the bedside table, and taking in what it actually was that had been sat on the bedside table. A small bottle of strawberry scented lubrication.

Raising a single brow, Bakura reached over to grab the bottle, before sitting up between Ryous still shaking thighs

"So, babe. Why buy something like this?" Bakura asked, waving the bottle of lubricant in front of Ryous flushed face

"B-Because… well… um…" Ryou started, in a very breathy weak stutter, and slowly sat up, "Y-Yugi-Kun said, t-that because I… I've never done it before, that I s-should… use l-lubricant" Ryou whispered, evidently embarrassed about the whole thing, and receiving a small chuckle as a reply

"Ryou, you don't have to be that embarrassed" Bakura said softly, as he dropped the bottle between their bodies, and cupped Ryous flushed face within his hands; tilting the boys' head back slightly, "It's used to make it much easier, and more pleasurable for virgins. It makes sure it doesn't hurt as much as it would, well dry really"

"B-But… wait. Dry?" Ryou asked, his inexperience and innocent shining though brightly

"Yes dry, meaning literally having say, I don't know a trees trunk rammed into you. It would bloody hurt like hell, and rip you apart" Bakura explained, but not exactly in the best way, "But, using Lubrication will make it much easier, and it reduces a lot of the pain for the one receiving the pleasure"

"Oh…" Ryou whispered softly, as he glanced his doe like chocolate brown orbs off to the side

"I would never hurt you, Ryou. You know that right?" Bakura asked, while softly rubbing his thumbs against Ryous smooth flesh

"Y-yeah I know, I just… well, I really want to do it… but I'm scared" Ryou whispered weakly, stuttering a few of his words before staring back up into the slanted, yet strangely soft and caring looking russet orbs staring back at him

"We don't have to do anything Ryou, plus, I enjoyed giving you something you deserve" Bakura purred huskily before stealing a quick kiss from Ryous slightly parted lips, before pulling the younger of the two into his muscular torso, "To be honest, Ryou. I'd rather wait, until you were 100% certain that you wanted it. Once you lose your virginity, you can never get it back. So you should keep it, for as long as you want to" Bakura whispered, in the most uncharacteristic manner while holding his innocent Hikari close to his body

"B-But… 'Kura. I want you to have it" Ryou whispered softly, gazing up into Bakuras soft gaze, before reaching up and pulling the elder male closer, "Just… please be gentle with me"

"I promise to be as gentle as I can, but it will still hurt a little. Just trust me, and do what I say okay, Ryou?" Bakura spoke, calmly while lovingly gazing into Ryous doe like orbs

"Okay, I t-trust you 'Kura" Ryou spoke softly, while slipping his fingers into Bakuras unruly snowy white locks, and pulling the sadistic Yami down into his body; as he crushed their lips together in a searing hot, and passionate kiss while tightening his legs around Bakuras before slipping them up to the elder males waist.

Growling deep in the back of his throat, Bakura ground his own throbbing need into Ryous pelvis, and sensually bringing the teenager back to an erectile state; while trailing his fingers down over Ryous sides, and gripping at the boys hips to hold them in place. Before breaking their heated kiss with a small gasped out breath, to attempt to catch his own breath before slipping his right hand between their bodies, and groping around for the discarded bottle of lubrication; before pulling himself to sit up with Ryou lain flat on his back. Smirking deviously down at his lighter half panting heavily, Bakura popped the cap of the strawberry scented lubrication while inhaling the sweet smell; before squirting more than enough of the clear liquid into his left hand, and coating three of his fingers before slathering the excess lubricant over his throbbing shaft

"This may hurt a little, just breath normally though, and trust me babe" Bakura stated softly, as he gently stroked his lubricated fingers over Ryous returning erection, and down between the teenagers thighs to stop; before slowly slipping his fingers between Ryous firm cheeks, and lightly pressing the tip of his middle finger against Ryous puckering virgin hole, "Take a deep breath, okay? Then slowly release it" Bakura explained softly

"O-Okay… 'Kura" Ryou whispered softly, before inhaling a large lungful of air, just as Bakura slowly pressed the tip of his lubricated digit against Ryous tight heat; pushing into the puckering hole just as Ryou gasped out loudly, with a small whimper to the unusual invasion.

Bakura, the normally vicious, and sadistic bastard that he was known for being; noticed Ryous slight discomfort, as he leaned down into Ryous lithe form, and crushed their lips together to distract Ryou long enough so he could push past the tight ring of muscle; he knew would cause the younger male more pain. Gasping lightly to Bakuras sudden passionate kiss, Ryou wrapped his lace gloved arms around Bakuras neck as he gasped into their kiss with a muffled cry of pain, when he felt Bakura thrust that single digit hard into him.

Feeling Ryous sudden gasped out cry of pain, Bakura began trailing his free hand up and down Ryous bare side, in a small attempt to get Ryou to relax before breaking their heated kiss; to trail light tender kisses over Ryous perspirated flesh, and stopping at Ryous slowly growing member, as he took half of the teenagers length into his mouth; and began sucking slowly to ease off some of the discomfort. This worked as Ryou gasped out a small moan, while wriggling his lean hips slightly giving Bakura room to slowly, and carefully move his buried digit in and out of Ryous tight heat. Giving Ryou time to relax to the intrusion and become comfortable, before pulling that single digit out, and inserting two lubricated slicked digits in at the same time; again eliciting a pained cry from Ryous throat to the slightly bigger intrusion, and only forcing Bakura to suck a little harder upon Ryous almost fully erected length to once again distract him.

Almost half an hour later, Bakura had been able to cause Ryou to become a panting, and moaning mess of screams of pleasure; while simply preparing him for the slightly bigger and thicker intrusion to come, and giving Ryou as much pleasure before ripping the sweet bliss into possibly agonizing pain. Grimacing at that idea in itself. Bakura slipped his three digits from Ryous now loosened entrance, as he grabbed for the bottle of lubrication again, and poured a large amount into the palm of his left hand; before closing the cap again and tossing the bottle to the other side of their bed, and coating his throbbing thick shaft in the clear liquid while nibbling lightly upon Ryous kiss bruised lips.

Once his throbbing erection was coated handsomely, Bakura shifted between Ryous legs, and lifting Ryous long slender legs to push his knees against Ryous chest; as he lined his leaking head up with Ryous puckering loosened entrance

"Ryou, this will hurt, and it may burn. But please trust me, just tell me if you want me to stop" Bakura said almost worriedly, while gazing down into Ryous lust clouded orbs

"O-Okay 'Kura" Ryou whispered his reply, before inhaling another large lungful of air, and releasing it slowly as Bakura slowly pushed the first inch of his hardened, and thick shaft into his Hikaris once virgin entrance; eliciting a small pained cry to slip from Ryous parted lips, as the before mentioned attempted to inhale another breath but choking it back instead

"Ryou, breath babe" Bakura whispered, before stopping his movements, and gently pushing Ryous legs apart; so he could lean forward and pepper tender kisses across Ryous face

"I… I'm t-trying" Ryou choked out, with his beautiful chocolate brown orbs squeezed shut, and threatening to allow several tears to fall down over his flushed heated flesh, "I-It r-really… Really hurts"

"I know, I'm sorry Ryou" Bakura whispered softly, while stroking away the threatening tears, before crushing their lips together in a deep, and passionate kiss in hopes of distracting Ryou from the scorching pain.

The kiss worked in distracting Ryou, long enough for Bakura to slowly push more of his aching length into Ryous tight heat, before stopping again to allow Ryou time to breath, and to relax as much he could when the before mentioned gasped loudly to the soft murmurs echoing inside of his head. Listening to them all while pulling Bakura closer to his body a little, to deepen their third heated kiss within a small space of time, and giving Bakura the chance to sheath his full 9 and half inches deep into Ryou.

Breaking their kiss moments later, Ryou gasped out loudly while digging his nails into Bakuras shoulders

"B-Bakura… B-Bloody hell! Y-you're… bloody huge!" Ryou cried out, ripping his nails harshly into Bakuras shoulders

"F-Fuck, Ryou! Not so harsh" Bakura groaned lowly, before grabbing a hold of Ryous wrists and pinning them above the teenagers head, "You think you got it bad… You're as tight a fucking hell" Bakura growled out, though not threateningly but more of a teasing manner to cause Ryou to relax completely

"S-shut up" Ryou whined, attempting to slip his wrists free, and locking his and Bakuras fingers together; as Bakura slowly rocked his hips against Ryous, "Ah.. S-Stop! You b-bloody wanker!"

"Masochist" Bakura hissed playfully, gripping Ryous hands tightly before leaning forward to devour, and ravage Ryous mouth once again while giving Ryou all the time he need to become comfortable.

After a painfully slow three minutes, Ryou slowly rolled his hips against Bakuras groin, and eliciting a low groan to rip from Bakuras throat; before the said Yami slowly began to pull out of that tight, and amazing heat to slowly thrust back in. Each time a little faster as Ryou cried out, until their hips became synced with each-other, and moving together at a slow sensual pace. Bakura groaning and grunting with each small buck of Ryous hips, while Ryou cried out in pleasure to each of Bakuras thrust.

Soon enough Bakura had Ryou begging for more, so he complied by speeding up his thrusts, and soon enough was slamming hard and fast into a writhing; moaning Ryou who had started to sound like a needy moaning whore. Shouting out his pleasure, begging Bakura to go harder and faster, until the point that even their bed began to creak beneath them.

Though Bakura knowing that Ryou wouldn't last much longer, slipped his right hand between their bodies, and wrapped his long slender fingers around Ryous leaking length; stroking him as fast as he was slamming his hips into Ryous beautiful firm behind, and soon enough with a single flick of Bakuras wrist

"B-Bakura!" Ryou screamed out, as his vision turned completely white, and he released thick ropes of sticky white substance over Bakuras hand; including both their chest.

As soon as Ryou had released, Bakura growled huskily before gripping Ryous hips, and slamming into him even harder and faster for no more than about three thrusts; before tilting his own head back and releasing his own white substance deep within Ryou, and practically painting the teenagers insides white with a growled out moan of Ryous name leaving his throat. Once fully released, Bakura collapsed instantly to the side of Ryous still shivering form; as he pulled the younger of the two into his hot sticky body

"Enjoy that, Ryou?" Bakura asked after allowing his own breathing to become more stable, while lovingly running his fingers through Ryous sweat sticky white bangs

"Y-Yeah… I d-don't even… know why I waited" Ryou panted out, before gazing up to stare into Bakuras deep russet orbs, "If I had… had known it… would have been… that great, I would of let… let you screwed… my brains out s-sooner" Ryou whispered, before hiding his embarrassment in Bakuras chest

"Oh really? So I wouldn't have had to of waited almost twenty months?" Bakura teased, while wrapping his arms around Ryous lithe waist

"T-Twenty months? W-We've only been together twelve months" Ryou stated, while looking up at Bakura confused

"Did I say Twenty? I meant twelve" Bakura attempted to correct himself, from slipping up with a deep secret, when he felt a slender pair of arms wrap around his waist

"You have had your own body, for about twenty-one months 'Kura, and been togeth-" Ryou suddenly paused before slowly trying to sit up, "Wait! You said twenty months, which means you have wanted to sleep me since a month after you got your own body?" Ryou asked, shock evident within his eyes and voice, causing Bakura to advert his eyes before replying simply

"Maybe" Was all Bakura said, before pulling Ryou as close to his body as he could, and slowly closed his eyes to allow darkness to claim his sleep fogged mind; though not before whispering, "I've always wanted you, my Ryou"

"I've always wanted you to, Bakura" Ryou replied sleepily before leaning up, and placing a small kiss to Bakuras lips as he murmured, "I love you, 'Kura"

"I love you to, Ryou" Bakura murmured back, before groping around for their quilt, and covering them both up as sleep soon claimed them.

Pulling both albino males into a deep, sated sleep filled with pleasant and passionate dreams, while staying held tightly within the others arms. Without a single care, or worry that either would need to worry about the other leaving them, and knowing that they owned the other, even if they never stated it. They just knew.

**Author's Notes:**OH MY RA! Did I actually write that!? *Looks around* Hot damn! I think this may be one of the hottest one-shots I've ever written! What do you beautiful people think? Review away with your opinions, though please keep in mind, All my Tendershipping stories are based on personal emotions with my own beloved boyfriend *Smirks Bakura style* Where is my boyfriend anyway? *Goes off to find him*


End file.
